Pria dengan Wangi Apel
by mmaurer994
Summary: ada orang asing yang mencium Kyuhyun ketika namja itu tertidur. saat kesialan bertubi mulai mendatanginya, mampukah ia menemukan pelakunya? apakah Kibum bisa membantunya? atau justru dia terlibat di dalamnya?/ "Bibir gw udah nggak perawan lagi nih.."
1. Chapter 1

**Pria dengan Wangi Apel**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

"Kibumiiee ! Bangun woy!" Gw mendobrak pintu kamar Kibum dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya yang masih terbaring di atas kasur. "Hmmmm..." Kibum hanya menggumam menanggapi teriakan gw dan kemudian berbalik memunggungi gw.

"Woy Kibum! Bangun!" Gw coba teriak di depan telinga Kibum.

Sepertinya lumayan berhasil, karena sekarang Kibum mulai mengucek-ucek matanya. "Kenapa sih Kyu?" sahut Kibum malas.

"Bangun dulu makanya. Gw mau cerita."

"Hmmmm.."

"Bum, bangun dulu lah.." Gw menarik lengan Kibum dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Iye iye.. Ada apa sih?"

"Anjrit! Anjrit! Anjrit banget! Gw dicipok maho bray.."

"Terus?"

"Kok lo santai banget sih? Lo nggak kaget? Bibir gw udah nggak perawan lagi nih.."

"Lebay banget lu! Ganggu tidur siang gw aja." Kibum kembali merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Gw yang kesal langsung ikutan tidur dan berguling ke arah Kibum lalu menindihnya. "Awww.. Minggir weh.."

"Nggak mau. Makanya dengerin dulu cerita gw."

"Iye, iye. Cepetan ah. Gw masih mau tidur lagi nih."

"Ampuun.. Kebo banget lu!"

"Gw kurang tidur, Kyu. Semalam begadang ngerjain tugas."

"Yaelah cuma kurang tidur. Masalah gw lebih penting nih."

"Berisik banget lu! Cuma dicium cowok kan? Sok penting banget sih."

"Cuma? Dicium cewekpun gw mikir-mikir Nyet. Ini homo asal nyosor aja. Ntar kalo gw kena HIV gimana?"

"Ampun dah. Lu lebay banget sih. Kayaknya bibir lo jadi bibir bencong ya sekarang?"

"Anjrit! Gw nggak jadi cerita deh. Bete!"

"Huuuh ngambek."

"Iya gw ngambek. Udah sono lu lanjutin tidur. Nggak setia kawan.."

"Duh, Cho Kyuhyun sohibku sayang, jangan ngambek dong. Ntar cepet tua.. Hehe.."

"Nggak lucu ah. Nih, dengerin ya. Gw dua hari kemaren dicipok cowok."

"Dua hari kemarin? Lama aja.. Kenapa baru lu kasih tau gw sekarang?"

"Nah itu dia Bum. Gw awalnya mau nutupin kejadian naas itu. Aib Bray. Biar gw , cowok itu, sama Tuhan aja yang tau. Tapi gw nggak betah juga buat nyembunyiin ini dari lu."

"Kenapa emangnya? Lu suka ya dicium sama cowok itu?"

"Gila.. Nggak ah. Nih ya, gara-gara ciuman itu, gw jadi sial terus sampe sekarang."

"Masa sih? Emang ada hubungannya?"

"Awalnya gw woles aja. Yaaa gw anggap kesialan lagi pengen deket-deket sama gw yang kece ini. Tapi udah dua hari ini, gw selalu kena sial dan selalu mimpi yang sama. Mimpi yang ngasih tauk gw kalo gw mau buang tuh sial, gw harus ngambil ciuman gw yang dicuri itu."

"Maksud lo, lo mau minta dicium balik? Itumah lo yang keenakan."

"Kampret... Nggak gitu Nyet. Gw tadinya juga nggak percaya sama tuh mimpi. Tapi nggak salah juga gw coba karena gw udah capek sering ketiban sial mulu sekarang. Ada aja yang bikin gw sial."

"Kyu.. Lo ini mahasiswa. UI lagi. Ortu lo bayarin kuliah lo mahal-mahal supaya lo lebih rasional. Lo masih percaya beginian." Gw berdecak kesal mendengar tanggapan Kibum. Gw pundung, merajuk, atau apalah.

Kibum yang melihat gw cemberut, tiba-tiba nyolek-nyolek dagu gw. "Idih ngambek.. Iye, iye.. Somehow, gw percayain aja deh."

"Nah gitu dong," sahut gw sembari tersenyum puas. See? Kibum ini memang pengertian banget, meski sering nyebelin, tapi deep inside dia itu orangnya loveable banget. Mungkin faktor muka dia juga sih yang unyu-unyu gimana gitu. Tingkahnya juga unyu. Gw nggak sanggup juga sih lama-lama ngambek sama dia. "Terus apa nih yang bisa gw bantu?"

"Gw kan pengen nyium balik tuh cowok kan. Tapi masalahnya gw nggak tauk tuh siapa yang nyium gw waktu itu. Wajahnya aja gw nggak liat.."

"Kejadiannya gimana sih? Kok lo yakin banget yang nyium lo itu cowok padahal lo nggak liat mukanya?"

"Gw dicium pas lagi ketiduran di mushola, Nyet. Pastilah yang nyium cowok, mana ada cewek masuk mushola cowok? Lagian gw sempet liat tampilannya sekilas. Rambutnya pendek. Orangnya agak putih sih. Tapi..."

"Tapi lo nggak yakin tuh orang siapa kan?"

"Iya Bum. Makanya gw mau minta tolong sama lo. Lo kan demen tuh maen detektif-detektifan, bantuin gw lah memecahkan misteri pencium misterius itu.."

"Bisa sih.. Tapi apa imbalannya?"

"Yaelah Bum. Sama temen aja perhitungan banget. Ntar lo gw cium deh."

"Ih amit-amit. Mending gw ciuman ama kucing daripada sama lo. Hueek.."

"Hahaha gw traktir deh. Gimana?"

"Nah gitu dong. Terus ada bukti apa lagi gitu yang bisa ngebantu kita ngelacak tuh cowok?"

"Ini, Bum. Kancing baju warna biru dongker. Sempet ketarik pas gw kebangun dan narik baju tuh cowok. Tapi dia keburu mukul kepala gw dan lari entah kemana." "Cuma kancing baju nih? Nggak ada yang lain?"

"Hmmm nggak ada."

"Yah, kalo begini mah susah.."

"Eh gw inget deng. Napas tuh cowok seger and wangi. Wangi apel.. Ya wanginya wangi apel.."

"Gila lo, masih inget aja bau jigongnya. Terus ada lagi?"

"Bibirnya itu kerasa lembut banget Bum. Kalo gw nggak tahu itu bibir cowok, gw ladenin dah.."

"Huh dasar lu muna!"

"Hehehe" gw terkekeh.

"Kyu. Kayaknya sial lo itu bukan karena ada yang nyium lo deh. Tapi karena lo ciuman di Mushola. Secara kan itu tempat suci Bray.."

"Oh iya juga ya?" Gw berpikir sejenak. Mungkin saja benar kalau gw kualat. Tapi kan bukan gw dosa, kenapa gw yang dihukum ya?

"Nah, coba lo sholat dulu yang khusyuk. Puasa, sedekah, dan naik haji.."

"Ah kampret lu Bum. Gw udah sempet mikir padahal kalo jangan-jangan gw kualat karena udah berbuat asusila di Mushola." Gw menoyor jidat Kibum. Kibum misuh-misuh. Obrolan siang itu pun terhambur bersama angin obrolan baru. Obrolan tentang season baru serial favorit Kibum, Lie to Me. Kibum antusias banget nyeritain gimana kerennya Dr. Lightman nyelesaiin kasus-kasus kriminal, sampe akhirnya gw bosen dan ngeloyor keluar kamar kosannya. Dan benar, obrolan tentang cowok pencuri ciuman itu pun menguap begitu saja.

.

.

.

Besoknya gw bangun kesiangan dan buru-buru berangkat kuliah.

Cukup mandi bebek dan make baju seadanya.

Pokoknya jangan sampe terlambat karena gw ada jatah presentasi di matkul berdosen killer.

Sempet bete juga karena belum sarapan dan belum minum susu. Apalagi karena sepatu gw yang masih basah akibat kehujanan tapi terpaksa gw pake meski baunya nggak ketolongan. Gw yang buru-buru jalan, tiba-tiba kena ciprat mobil yang ban brengseknya ngeleatin cekungan air di pinggir jalan.

"Shit!" umpatku dalam hati.

Tapi berhubung nggak ada waktu buat ngomel- ngomel, ditambah gw juga yang harus jaga mood, gw cuek aja. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, baru keinget sesuatu. Gw agak ragu apakah flashdisk yang berisi presentasi udah gw masukin ke tas apa belum. Padahal udah gw bela-belain begadang buat bikin tuh presentasi.

Sial! Flashdisk gw ketinggalan. Kayaknya percuma aja kalo gw langsung masuk kelas, jadi gw mutusin buat balik lagi ke kosan dan ngambil tuh flashdisk. Setelah ngambil flashdisk yang ternyata masih nyolok ke laptop, gw bergegas melewati gang-gang Kober-Barel menuju Kampus. Dan voila! Satu buah piring cantik karena gw kena ciprat air comberan jalan untuk kedua kalinya. Duh, kalo gini caranya gw harus ganti baju. Gw pun berbalik ke kosan dan mengganti baju gw.

Gw masih ngos-ngosan saat Hangeng, temen sejurusan gw, ngasih tauk kalo Bapak Dosen Killer yang nggak boleh disebut namanya udah keluar, dan semua presentasi hari itu diundur minggu depan.

What? Padahal gw udah capek- capek bolak-balik kosan demi tuh presentasi. Tapi terima aja deh nasib gw yang menyedihkan. Sekarang lupain sejenak, lari ke kantin, buat ngisi perut dan cari mood booster . Gw udah pesen ini itu sampe akhirnya gw nyadar kalo dompet gw nggak ada. Ketinggalankah? Dicuri orangkah? Oke yang penting sekarang gimana caranya gw bisa bayar tuh pesenan karena udah telanjur malu ngantri lama di depan kasir. Apa gw kabur aja ya? Toh makanannya belum gw makan juga. Tapi gw emang laper. Gampang deh, gw cari pinjeman dulu. Pas gw lari-larian ngejer Hangeng buat minjem dUi Unvt, gw kepeleset dan jatuh ke kolam ikan dekat kantin. Kolam ikan? Lebih tepatnya empang yang kebetulan ada ikannya. Airnya bauuuuu. Yucks! Kontak seisi kantun jadi heboh. Orang-orang pada ketawa ngeliatain gw –ngeliatin doang lagi, bantUi Unvn kek. Gw akhirnya juga ikut heboh. Teriak- teriak. Sampe akhirnya Hangeng nolongin gw dan narik gw ke WC Mushola buat bersih-bersih.

"Sial banget sih hidup lo, Kyu!" ucap Hangeng tiba- tiba. Nah itu. Hidup gw lagi sial. Tapi tuh kesialan belum ngilang-ngilang dari gw. Apa bener kalo gw harus cium balik tuh cowok buat ngilangin kesialan gw. Oke malam ini gw kudu nemuin Kibum. Gw bener-bener hopeless dan gw harus nemuin tuh cowok yang udah nyium gw.

.

.

.

"Tok tok tok tok.." Gw mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum.

"Masuk!" jawab Kibum dari dalam kamarnya yang seketika gw sambut dengan membuka daun pintunya.

"Lagi apa lo Bum?"

"Nulis cerpen Bray.."

"Oh ya? Wih keren lo. Pasti keren deh tuh cerpen."

"Tumben nih lo muji-muji gw, pasti ada maunya?"

"Hehe.. Nggak kok gw serius. Kasih tips dong Bum gimana cara nulis cerita biar bagus." Gw berbasa-basi.

"Basi lo!"

"What? Eh, gw serius loh mau dengerin."

"Hmmm gimana ya? Bunuh aja tokohnya. Biar dramatis!"

"Ih jahat banget lo, Bum. Sok drama."

"Lo tuh sok drama. Pasti lo kesini mau bahas soal cowok yang nyium lo kan?"

"Hehe kok tauk?" Gw tersenyum kecut dan duduk mendekat ke sebelah Kibum. "Kim Kibum gitu loh.."

"Idih.. Sok keren lu!"

"Yudah gw emang sok keren.. Okee. Lo yang keren beneran mah nggak perlu dong minta- minta tolong lagi sama gw yang cuma sok gini..."

"Iya deh, gw ngalah. Kibum sohib gw yang unyu, imut, cakep, pinter, baek, dan keren."

"Ih geli ah, gw dipuji-puji sama lo." Kibum terkekeh. Kemudian wajahnya terlihat serius. "Gw udah cari tahu siapa aja yang kira-kira keluar masuk Mushola di rentang waktu kejadian lo dicium itu. Ada sekitar tujuh orang, tapi udah gw eliminasi jadi tiga berdasarkan kemungkinan skenario paling logis yang melatarbelakangi mereka buat nyium lo." Gw melongo. Lalu manggut-manggut. Anjrit, sekeren inikah si Kibum?

"Yang pertama, Jinyoung. Rumor mengatakan kalo dia itu agak eksibisionis dan suka banget nyipok orang. Gw berusaha buat nggak bias karena dulu dia pernah nyoba nyium gw, tapi gagal. Beberapa temen kita mengaku pernah jadi korban." "..." Gw mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum dengan seksama.

"Kedua, Sandeul. Lo lihat tampilannya? Sangat feminim. Gw curiga dia itu gay karena dia suka dandan dan gayanya yang ngondek. Meski nggak semua gay itu ngondek, tapi gw yakin dia itu suka sama lo, gw sering ngeliat dia itu mupeng setiap ngeliat lo."

"Anjirrrr. Geli banget gw kalo sampe Sandeul yang nyipok gw. Hueeek.."

"Ketiga, Baro. Dia itu belagu. Suka ditantangin temen-temennya buat ngelakui hal gila. Bisa jadi dia nyium elo karena ditantangin sama gangnya." Gw terkesima. Kagum banget sama si Kibum yang gercep dan inisiatif banget buat bantui gw. "Gila Bray.. Lo emang the best lah. Gw nggak nyangka lo udah lakui sejauh itu buat gw. Padahal baru kemarin gw minta tolong."

"Santai aja, Kyu. Jangan ke-GR-an. Gw anggap ini hobi, karena lagi nggak ada kasus yang menarik. Oh ya, gw juga udah cari tahu kalo ketiga orang itu pake kemeja hari itu. Makin yakin lah."

"Terus sekarang gimana? Gw coba satu-satu buat nyium mereka?"

"Ehmmmm sebenarnya nggak perlu. Gw udah cek alibi mereka bertiga, dan gw rasa cuma Sandeul yang patut dicurigain."

"Anjrit! Jadi gw harus nyium si Sandeul dong? Bisa rabies gw entar.. Mending nyium Baro aja gw mah."

"Oh jadi lo mau nyium si Baro? Nggak apa-apa, gw nggak ngelarang lo buat nyium mereka bertiga. Tapi gw saranin, coba dulu si Sandeul. Kalo kesialan lo hilang, berarti lo nggak perlu repot-repot nyium yang lain."

Gw misuh-misuh. Membuat ekspresi geli karena nggak sanggup ngebayangin gw nyipok Sandeul, si lekong maut yang bikin cowok-cowok straight di Kampus nggak napsu makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pria dengan Wangi Apel**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

Gw lagi di kamar Hangeng saat sebuah SMS masuk ke inbox gw.

 **-Heyy ganteng. Lagi ngapain nih?—**

SMS dari nomor yang sama kembali menerorku.

Isinya nggak jauh-jauh dari nanya kabar, lagi dimana, dengan siapa, sedang berbuat apa. Huhuhu nyanyi juga nih gw lagunya Yolanda. Eh, Yolanda bukan ya? Tauk ah, kezel!

Gw mengabaikan SMS itu dan kembali fokus ke layar TV di kamar Hangeng.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka paksa dan seorang cowok berseragam SMA terlihat kaget di depan pintu. "Eh mian, Han gege kemana ya?"

"Lagi mandi. Lo dongsaenya Hangeng?"

"Iya. Aku Henry. Kyu hyung kan ya?"

"Lho kok tauk?"

"gege tuh suka cerita-cerita soal Hyung. Aku jadi tahu deh."

"Oh ya? Wah si Hangeng cerita apa?"

"Banyaklah. Pokoknya hyung ini keren, cakep, pinter, dan baik banget."

"What?" Gw agak kaget meski senyum nggak bisa gw tutup-tutupin. Walau gimanapun gw wajar dong tersipu malu kalo ada yang muji gw. Meski anehnya itu cowok. Yang kalo dipikir-pikir nggak terlalu aneh karena gw juga sering muji si Kibum, sohib unyu gw itu.

"Kak, boleh minta nomornya nggak? Biar aku bisa nanya ke hyung kalo gege udah selesai mandi. Aku ada urusan lain sebentar soalnya. Tapi harus ketemu gege sebelum dia pergi."

"Okee.." Gw mengetikkan nomor gw di HP Henry dan kemudian menyerahkan kembali HP tersebut ke pemiliknya. Tiba-tiba HP gw berbunyi dan sebuah SMS masuk ke inbox gw.

 **-Halo Kyu hyung. Ini Henry. Save my number ya-**

Henry berbalik menutup pintu yang sebelumnya diakhiri dengan senyuman simpul ketika aku mengangguk memberitahunya bahwa SMS-nya telah aku terima.

Aku kembali ke layar TV yang saat ini sedang heboh memberitakan skandal percintaan berdarah di antara pasangan gay. Oh God! "Nonton apa lu?" Hangeng tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk dengan hanya memakai handuk yang dililit di pinggangnya.

"Berita alay nih. Drama banget dah. Karena cemburu, seorang cowok membunuh pacarnya yang juga sama-sama cowok setelah ketahuan selingkuh dengan cowok lain. Tapi yang ditangkap justru si selingkuhannya karena dia nggak bisa mengelak dari tuntutan pengadilan. Setelah dipenjara beberapa hari, akhirnya si cowok yang ngebunuh itu ngaku salah dan nyerahin diri ke polisi. Cowok yang dihukum sebelumnya pun bebas."

"Anjirr. Drama banget sih itu."

"Yoi..."

"Eh tunggu dulu deh, ini kasusnya yang senior kita itu bukan sih?"

"Oh iya ya? Serem juga ya kalo gitu. Ternyata di kampus kita banyak yang belok."

"Overgeneralisasi lu!"

"Tauk dah. Akhir-akhir ini sering was-was gw. Tema hidup gw jadi berbau gay gini."

"Amiiin.."

"Anjrit! Pake lo aminin lagi.."

"Hahaha becanda, Kyu."

"Becanda becanda... Nggak lucu ah. Ntar kalo diaminin malaikat gimana?"

"Ya ampun, Kyu. Nggak usah lebay deh. Cuma gitu doang."

"Serius weh. Nggak mau gw, hidup gw bisa makin sial entar.."

"Lebay ah. Kenapa sih lu? Abis dicipok banci?"

"Anjrit! Diem lu!" Sumpah, apa yang salah sih sama gw. Udah sial, jadi sooo gayyy juga lagi. Duh, bisa-bisa nasib gw berakhir kayak si Korban pembunuhan yang gw tonton tadi nih. Amit-amit dah..

"Eh. Lo kan sekelas sama Sandeul kan ya?"

"Ngapain lu nanyain si Sandeul melati mewangi sepanjang hari? Lu suka sama dia ya Kyu?"

"Amit-amit jabang bayi. Sampe Kibum lebaran di Mars juga gw nggak bakal suka sama tuh makhluk jadi-jadian."

"Terus, kenapa lu nanyain dia?"

"Gw ada urusan aja sama dia. Ada temen SMP gw yang ternyata temenan sama temennya si Sandeul dan dia nitip buat ngasihin makalah ke temennya si Sandeul itu," jawabku ngasal yang tentunya 99% memang ngasal.

"Oooh.." Hangeng manggut-manggut.

"Dia lagi ada acara di luar kota tuh. Kayaknya baru pulang lusa."

What? Lusa? Kuatkah gw menjalani dua hari ke depan yang penuh kesialan. Padahal gw ada susulan UTS. Kalo gw nggak lulus gimana coba? Apa gw coba yang available dulu kali ya. Si Baro atau si Jinyoung gitu. Duh gw jadi pusing nih.

.

.

.

Malam harinya gw ditemani Kibum mendatangi rumah Jinyoung. Kibum udah urus semuanya, gw tinggal nyium Jinyoung di waktu yang tepat.

Duh gimana ya, agak nggak ikhlas gini gw, harus nyium Jinyoung. Tapi daripada mati sial nungguin Sandeul pulang, nggak ada salahnya deh nyobain si Jinyoung.

Siapa tahu bener kalo dia yang nyium gw waktu itu.

Pintu rumah terbuka nggak lama setelah Kibum memencet bel.

Kami pun masuk dan disuruh langsung ke kamarnya Jinyoung.

Kibum tampak santai tapi nggak buat gw. Entah kenapa gw nervous dan geli. Sesampainya di kamar Jinyoung, Jinyoung langsung tersenyum dan mempersilakan kami untuk duduk.

"Lo nggak malam mingguan nih ?" tanya Kibum membuka perbincangan dengan Jinyoung.

"Ini gw lagi malem mingguan," sahutnya sigap.

"Nggak keluar-keluar?" tanyaku menambahkan.

"Nggak lah. Kan udah diapelin sama kamu, Kyu."

"Iyuuh.."

Kibum tiba-tiba izin ke toilet. Gw pengen ngikut dia ke toilet tapi Kibum maksa gw buat stay, meski gw tauk banget kalo gw bakal kejebak awkward sama si Jinyoung.

Dan benar, suasana di kamar Jinyoung menjadi sangat canggung.

"Eh lo ngapain?" Gw kaget melihat Jinyoung yang mendadak membuka baju dan celananya di depan mata gw. Sekarang Jinyoung hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaos yang ia sampirkan di lehernya.

"Panas, Kyu. Kamu juga gapapa kalo mau buka baju," jawabnya santai.

Sumpah nih Jinyoung bener- bener seorang eksibisionis. Gw coba pelototin tuh anak, eh malah cengengesan.

"Kok lo ngeliatin gw kayak gitu sih, Kyu?"

"Eh. Siapa pula yang ngeliatin lo?"

Eh, tiba-tiba Jinyoung melorotkan boxernya dan melempar kaosnya. Bugil sudah tuh bocah, meski masih meninggalkan celana dalam sempitnya.

Dari balik celana itu, terlihat sebuah gundukan yang aku jamin itu *****-nya.

"Kyu, pegang deh. Menurut lo kenceng nggak?" Jinyoung menarik tanganku dan mengarahkannya ke otot lengan dan dadanya. Tanganku terpaksa menekan-nekan bagian atas badannya.

Ya tuhan, badan Jinyoung keras banget. Pasti rajin nge-gym nih anak.

Memang sih, badannya bagus. Wajarlah dia suka pamer. Tapi rambut-rambutnya itu loh... Sukses bikin gw risih.

"Kenceng kok." Gw nyengir kuda.

"Kalo ini?" tanya Jinyoung sembari mengarahkan tanganku ke otot perutnya hingga pangkal *****nya.

Gw bahkan bisa ngerasain gundukan keras di balik celananya.

Oh God, Oh Kibum, please help me T_T

Gw yang nggak nyaman banget dieksploitasi secara seksual sama si Jinyoung yang eksibisionis ini pun memutuskan untuk bertindak kilat.

Gw mencium bibirnya Jinyoung dengan cepat. Yang tentu saja membuat Jinyoung kaget. Terlebih ketika Jinyoung berusaha membalas lumatan bibir gw, gw menghentikannya.

"Kyuhyun. Gw nggak nyangka ternyata lo belok. Hehehe.."

"Kampret. Lu tuh yang belok. Sok menggoda gw pake tubuh lo. Buruan gih pake baju. Eh lo ngapain?"

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung menanggalkan celana dalamnya.

Eh, ngapain nih si Jinyoung. Kok makin deketin gw? Kibum, where are you? Save me! Seketika gw kabur dari kamar Jinyoung.

Di ruang tamu, gw ngeliat Kibum yang lagi asyik ngobrol bareng nyokapnya Jinyoung sambil santai minum kopi.

Gw mencak- mencak.

Gw menarik lengan Kibum dan berpamitan pulang ke nyokap Jinyoung. Kibum tampak bego, lebih tepatnya pura-pura bego.

Setelah lama tarik- tarikan tangan sama Kibum, akhirnya gw lepasin juga dia, karena memang sudah masuk ke gang kosan.

"Bum, jangan lewat situ. Lo bisa kena ciprat comberan."

"Ah masa?"

"Nggak percaya lu?" Tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju kencang di jalanan gang. Dan nggak lupa, cipratan air cekungan jalan kena ke badan gw.

Oke, fix.

Jinyoung BUKAN orangnya.

Setibanya di kosan, gw jitak-jitak kepala si Kibum.

Kurang ajar banget karena udah ngerjain gw. Sabar, sabar... Tinggal dua lagi. Kata gw menghibur diri.

.

.

.

"Bum.. Please dong temenin gw nanganin si Sandeul.."

"Sandeul udah balik? Katanya besok baru pulang. Acara dia udah kelar?"

"Meneketehe!"

"Hahaha sorry banget nih, Kyu. Gw nggak bisa nemenin lo kali ini."

"Ah, ngehek lu. Nggak setia kawan nih.."

"Sumpah sorry banget Kyu, gw harus balik kampung nih. Temen SMA gw ada masuk rumah sakit."

Oh ya kampung yang Kibum maksud ini di USA.

"Beneran nih?"

"Beneran lah. Masa gw maen-maen sama keselamtan temen gw."

"Yudah deh. Tapi lo jangan lama-lama ya ninggalin gw."

"Yaelah cuma nyebrang Benua. Udah kayak gw tinggal ke Bulan aja lu."

"Kosan ini sepi tau kalo nggak ada lo."

"Iya gw tahu."

"Lo mau berangkat kapan emangnya?"

"Ntar malam."

"Yah kok cepet banget sih. Temenin gw dulu lah ngadepin si Sandeul-cong.."

"Kan udah gw bilang, gw nggak bisa."

"Ah, sial lu!"

"Lu tuh yang sial! Hahaha.."

"Yudah deh. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya."

"Pasti-pasti."

"Oke, gw ngampus duluan ya, Bum."

"Sip. Goodluck ya buat ntar malam. Hahahayy.."

"Sial -_-"

.

.

.

Malamnya, gw keluar untuk makan di Foodcourt, sekalian ketemuan sama Sandeul. Pas gw ngeliat Sandeul ngelambaiin tangannya ke arah gw, gw makin ragu buat ngelanjutin ini.

Rasanya mending gw sial seumur hidup deh daripada berhadapan sama Sandeul. Dia itu kesialan tingkat dewa. Mampus nih gw. Mati gaya. T_T

Gw udah duduk berhadapan sama Sandeul. Jujur, gw nggak nyaman dan malu banget diliatin banyak orang.

Beneran nggak sih, orang-orang ini pada ngeliatin gw? Atau cuma perasaan gw? Sumpah deh nih si Sandeul. Alay to the max. Lihat deh pipinya, pasti pake bedak. Bibirnya pake lipbalm. Belum lagi bulu mata palsu dan eyes shadow yang ganggu banget.

Dan bau apa ini? Burket? Deodoran apasih yang dia pake? Harum sari? Hueeek bikin gw mumet aja. Dan pakaiannya itu? Kaos pink v-neck, celana ketat warna ungu, gelang-gelang yang rame banget, dan jepitan rambut. Sumpah inimah udah yang paling alay dari sekian banyak spesies alay di Seoul ini.

"Heyy ganteng. Kok kamoe nggak pernah bales mesej aqoe cieh?"

"Hah?"

"Ih.. Kamoe kalo lagi bengong gitchu makin sekseh deh.. Jadi gemezz.."

"Hehehe.." Gw panik. Suer, gw keringetan, nggak betah banget sama radiasi si Sandeul. Gw mendadak menarik tangan Sandeul memasuki lift. Pintu lift terbuka dan untungnya sepi –literally nggak ada orang selain gw sama Sandeul. Dan Sandeul-cong ini tiba-tiba mesem-mesem mesum nggak jelas.

Gw nggak mau buang-buang waktu. Gw dengan sigap mendaratkan bibir gw ke bibir Sandeul.

Iyuuuuh rasa anyir, agak sedikit amis. Gw langsung lepas tuh ciuman.

Tungu dulu, nih bibir rasa lipbalm atau balsem sih. Bau bawang. Sandeul kayaknya masih kaget.

Dan tiba tiba...

Plakkk!

Sandeul nampar gw dan teriak, tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka dan orang-orang hanya mematung ngeliatin Sandeul yang masih teriak-teriak.

"Tolong... Aqoe mau diperkosa sama cowok ganteng nih.. Aqoe beyum siapp!"

Anjir!

Kampret!

Gw langsung ngeloyor kabur dan berjalan pulang melalui pintu belakang mall. Gila dah tuh bencong. Sok jual mahal, padahal mah merem melek pas gw cium tadi. Tapi, gw yakin pasti bukan si Sandeul yang nyium gw malam itu.

Firasat sih, tapi semoga aja iya, karena gw udah males banget nerusin nih cium-mencium. Dan tiba-tiba, cipratan air dari cekungan jalan kembali mendarat ke wajah gw. Gw ngumpat- ngumpat sama tuh motor brengsek yang ngebut di jalan sempit kayak gini. Dan mampus, tuh motor kepeleset jatuh. Rasain. Gw mampus- mampusin tuh orang sepanjang jalan.

Dan tiba- tiba...

Shit! Kitty Shit!

Gw nginjek tokay kucing, yang bentuknya udah nggak karuan sampe bleber-bleber ke sepatu gw. Gw ngelus dada. Gw mencet hidung. Pura-pura nggak liat.

Sabar- sabar.. Tinggal satu lagi..

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

 **I need 10 review to post next chapter ^^**


End file.
